SpongeBob SquarePants: New Clarinet
by dlkrabs7
Summary: The episode is about when Squidward ask SpongeBob to buy him a new clarinet before his performance and so, SpongeBob bought him a new electric clarinet for his performance and then, they start performing at a stadium.


SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song Begins

Episode Begins

Squidward Plays His Clarinet

Squidward: Hmm, why its sounds weird! Heh, maybe I play the wrong note I guess.

Squidward Plays His Clarinet

Squidward: There it goes again and wait, hold up.

SpongeBob And Patrick Laughing Loud

Squidward: Yep, I should that they interrupt my song to perform at the Bikini Bottom Stadium and I have to do is told them to shut up.

SpongeBob And Patrick Laughing Loud

Squidward: HEY, YOU TWO, KEEP IT DOWN... Cause I got a performance later and can you two, just shut up...

SpongeBob: I'm sorry! It just me and Patrick are watching funny cats videos cause its so funny and watch it with us.

Patrick: Yeah, cause cats videos will make you laugh hard all day.

Squidward: No thanks, I try to practice my clarinet for my performance with biggest fan Kelpy G later and do you mind.

SpongeBob: Sure, I try to laugh quietly cause of the cats videos are funny as ever.

Patrick: Yeah.

Squidward: I don't care, keep it quiet! Ok, where was I? Hah, there's a note to play now, ok.

Squidward Plays His Clarinet While SpongeBob And Patrick Laughing Hard

Squidward: Ugh, I told those dummies to shut up! Ok, concentrate, Squidward! Ahhhhh... No, my clarinet, its broke in half! Errr, SpongeBob, Patrick, I just told them to keep it down and now, they have to buy me a new clarinet before my performance with Kelpy G.

SpongeBob: Hi, do you wanna watch the cats videos with me cause you might be interested to watch type of funny videos, huh huh huh.

Squidward: Ahhhhhhhh, you! You made me to broke my clarinet cause you're laughing way too loud to watch YouTube and I'm tired of I keep buying clarinets and now, you will buy me a new clarinet before my performance tonight.

SpongeBob: Well, I'm sorry cause I tried to laugh softly and second, I got things to do.

Squidward: Well, I don't care and walk to the store and buy me a new clarinet before my performance later and buy me a new clarinet now...

SpongeBob: Yes sir.

2 Hours Later

SpongeBob: I forgot what type of clarinet Squidward play and heh, I gotta go ask the manager! Excuse me, sir, what type of clarinets do you got in the store.

Manager: Follow me and I will show you that we got type of clarinets.

SpongeBob: Sure.

2 Hours Later

Squidward: Where's SpongeBob? SpongeBob, where have you been cause I been waiting for a new clarinet.

SpongeBob: Well, I walk around all day at the store and but, say hello to your new electric clarinet...

Squidward: Whoa, that's awesome! Thanks, bro and it sounds like techno music and you're invited to my performance with Kelpy G.

SpongeBob: Wow, that's awesome and thanks, bro.

Squidward: Oh yeah, the concert is about to start but, I gotta go.

Meanwhile at the Bikini Bottom Stadium

Kelpy G: Hello Squidward, are you ready for the performance.

Squidward: I guess cause I got a new electric clarinet already and yeah.

Kelpy G: Squidward, you know there will be lots of fans are here to see you and get your game on.

Squidward: He's right! Let's perform... Yeah.

Kelpy G: Hello everyone, are you ready for the performance tonight and I got a couple of artists in here to perform and SpongeBob, you're up first.

Squidward: Wait, SpongeBob, he's performing.

SpongeBob: Ok, I got a perfect song that I just practice all day and it will be freaking awesome, enjoy.

SpongeBob Plays One Dance By Drake With His Guitar the Acoustic Version

Squidward: He's good! I wanna do a collaboration song.

Fans Applauding

Kelpy G: Ok, yall! That was good and awesome but, I got one artist is good and talented and he keeps practice his clarinet all the time and Squidward, you're up now to perform.

Squidward: Good performance.

SpongeBob: Thanks and have a good performance.

Squidward: Thanks and can you do a collaboration song for the fans with me.

SpongeBob: Umm, are you sure.

Squidward: Yep, of course.

SpongeBob: Yes sir.

Squidward: Hey fans, I got a friend to perform with me is SpongeBob and we got a song to perform for yall fans and ready.

SpongeBob: Yep and let's go.

Squidward Plays Hello by Adele With His Electric Clarinet the techno version and also that SpongeBob Plays Hello by Adele With His Guitar the Acoustic Version also in one song

Fans Applauding

SpongeBob: We did it.

Squidward: Yeah, we did as a teamwork.

Kelpy G: Ok, yall, that's dope and awesome and give it more applause.

Fans Applauding

Kelpy G: Wow, you two! Yall good.

SpongeBob: Yep, were superstars.

Squidward: Oh yeah and we got a performance more awesomeness.

Kelpy G: Yep, I got one for yall! You two superstars, yall going to Hollywood.

SpongeBob And Squidward: Yes.

Mr. Krabs: I think what I heard.

SpongeBob: Yeah you did and me and Squidward are going to Hollywood.

Mr. Krabs: Awesome, we could get a Krusty Krab Traveling Bus.

Sandy: I heard that you going to Hollywood, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Yep and do you wanna to come.

Sandy: You ask me.

SpongeBob: Yep, can you come with us.

Sandy: Hee haw, yes.

Patrick: Huh, what's going on, I just looking for the bathroom.

SpongeBob: Patrick, do you wanna come to Hollywood with us.

Patrick: Wait, Hollywood, party all day, oh yes.

SpongeBob: Ok, Squidward, that's a deal cause those friends are going to Hollywood with us.

Squidward: Awesome.

SpongeBob: Yep, we will party all day.

Dance Music


End file.
